


A Serious Sack of Lazy Bones

by Rachrar



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Anal, Ghost butt, M/M, puns, waking up to sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 21:31:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5106449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachrar/pseuds/Rachrar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So..." He purred into your ear. "I know you had a lot of fun last night."</p>
<p>You nodded and made an affirmative noise eagerly, hips wriggling. If it was going to be a repeat of him fucking you senseless, you were 100% down for that. "I think it's my turn, though."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Serious Sack of Lazy Bones

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for 4chan, originally posted it in pastebin in embarrassment, then my tumblr, and figured I may as well put it here too. Hope you like it.

Sans' hand slithered between your legs, stroking your cock slowly. You awoke with a jolt, afraid for a moment before the faint blue glow reminded you where you were-- in Sans' bed. You relaxed into the pillow once more, squirming slightly under his ridged hand. "So..." He purred into your ear. "I know you had a lot of fun last night."

You nodded and made an affirmative noise eagerly, hips wriggling. If it was going to be a repeat of him fucking you senseless, you were 100% down for that. "I think it's my turn, though."

You frowned for a moment, pausing. "Did... you not have fun?"

"Nah, nah, don't get me wrong." His hand pulled away from your dick and up to your mouth, hovering expectantly. You weren't too keen on the taste of yourself, but when his finger penetrated your mouth anyway, you went along with it, sucking and licking at the joints. "I had a lot of fun. But you know me... A serious sack of lazy bones."

You rolled your eyes along with your tongue, and he grunted from the sensation. "Anyhow... you liked it and all, but it was so much effort...!" What a lazy ass. You slurped on his finger hard, pointedly wondering where he was going with it. He shuddered, bones rattling loudly. His eye glowed brighter than before, and a soft light emanated from his groin. Eagerly, you pulled away, wanting to get a taste of his cock.

But, it wasn't there. Instead, a little shifted back, was a glowing asshole. You stared for a few heartbeats, then looked back up to his face. Flushed with sweat, whether from nervousness or shame, his gaze slid past you. "I.. uh, thought you might want to put your boner to good use for once."

"You lazy fuck," you answered, but with a smile and amusement. "Sure, sure. But we need lubricant."

Sans frowned. "It's a magic ass, why would we-- ok!" He held up a hand at your glare. "Ok. I'll take it as part of the experience." Instead of procuring some lubricant proper, his glowing cock made a reappearance. You slid down to your knees on the floor, shifting his legs to either side of your head. His dick was wet and glistening with precum, far more than you produced.

Instead of just stroking him off to get some of the goo, you grinned mischievously and took him in your mouth. "Ooooooh fuck." It was practically a fountain until he controlled himself, but still some spilled out from between your lips to dribble to the floor. You winked at him and he huffed. Just to be an ass, you made sure you get a full mouthful of the precum before pulling away, spitting it into your hand. Sans groaned out something about it being gross, but you ignored it entirely and circled the magical entrance. He shut up real fast at that, laying back down on the bed with a mumble about "well, I guess you really know what you're doing, kid..."

Probing with the lubricant, making sure it was niiiice and wet, you took your time teasing him. He rubbed at his skull, groaning every once in a while, his knees jerking every now and then, but he was remarkably well composed. Well, that wasn't good enough at all. You stood, going to push him back only to stop in amusement. What amounted to a magical gag kept him silent, his eyes fluttering yellow and blue as he shuddered.

"Oh hell no." You leaned forward, glad for the height of the bed because it was perfect for you to line up against him. "If you're gonna magic yourself into silence, I'm gonna fuck you hard enough to make it break." Sans' eyes widened-- well, the pupils grew so you assumed the meaning was the same.

Rubbing your tip against the hole, partly to mess with him and test his will, partly to see how difficult it was going to be to penetrate, you were surprised with the jolt of magic that shot through you. You narrowed your eyes at Sans, but he only shrugged exaggeratedly. Fucker.

Your hips slammed your dick in to the hilt and Sans fell apart at the seams. The magic of his ass was still just as strong, but the shock made his cock vanish (he wasn't using it anyway) and his entire body arched. You could see him practically shouting words into the weakening blue magic keeping him silent, his fingers flitting over the bed until he got a firm hold of the blanket. After a minute, he turned his attention back on you, and with a shit eating grin, spoke. "fuck, kid, screw me any harder and you're gonna break your bone-- FUCK!"

You cut him off by easing your cock out, and he covered his teeth with a free hand, embarrassed. The magic reasserted itself and covered his grin again, and only then did he move his hand away. Sweat was beading on his forehead (why the hell a skeleton sweat was beyond you), and he was clearly trying to keep himself together and look like he wasn't fazed. Amused, you snorted, and began a relatively easy pace.

Immediately Sans was a squirming mess, making you laugh as he writhed around your cock. You watched your fleshy glans disappear into the blue orifice, only to disappear into some vague void. You weren't gonna complain though, he was tight and silky. Not quite as textured as a human's inside, but there was an easy slipping friction that made going faster just so easy. So you did.

There wasn't a need to adjust Sans' position, so you were able to concentrate on fucking him senseless, knowing there was no sliding out and missing entrance again (magic had some serious perks). Sans' voice was muffled in the primordial magic gag, but there were some stretching and thinning of it over his face, so some noise was able to be heard. You figured there were maybe a dozen thrusts before it broke and he screamed.

It actually took six. The magic snapped like a rubberband, spreading through the air like smoke before dissipating. "Fuck fuck, kid, I don't know what you hit, but you need-- you need to hit it again!"

You smirked, trying to keep up the angle. "No bones about it," you teased, "you are such a bottom."

Sans could only hit your hand as he wriggled under your rough treatment, breathy gasping and begging for more the only noises he could manage. He wasn't so vocal as this the night before when he fucked you, so you had a feeling he really, REALLY liked being a sub.

"Please, kiddo, I can't-- I'm gonna--" Sans' entire body stiffened, his bones rattling against each other as his spine arched. You took to the words with wild abandon, your own abdomen tightening. Shit, you were close too--!

Sans let out an ungodly noise, like a bone scraping against another, cutting it off with the longest string of expletives you've heard underground. His ass was tight around you to begin with, but it was nearly a vice, hard to thrust into. The last slam home and his magic was practically pumping at you, begging for you to cum just as hard as he had. It worked.

Grunting like an animal, your hips jittered in place, but his grip was unshakable. You all but fell on top of him, hands clutching desperately at his sweater, hair sweaty and tousled. "Oh my god Sans!" You couldn't help it-- the skeleton all but melting under you, the tight grip on your cock-- you came hard, splattering the inside of that void with cum. Hopefully Sans could feel it, but either way, you were wiped out.

You eased yourself down on top of him, panting. Sans made a vague motion that looked like it was meant to pat you on the back but it just ended up flailing. You snorted in amusement. You slid out of him, some of the cum dribbling onto the bed before the magic genitalia vanished along with the rest of the cum. Weird. You resolved to ask where it went after a nap.

You snuggled up into Sans, who laughed. "Now you're tired like me. Maybe I can get a full nights rest."

"Eh.. Don't bet your bones on it." Sans chortled.

"That was awful!"

"Yeaaaah. I know." You nuzzled his ribs. "I guess I'm bone tired."

"Oh my god, is this what Papyrus feels like all the time?!" You just laughed.


End file.
